Dakara
by KawaiSnowAngelSugar
Summary: " he lies ,she cries .he isnt sorry but he apologize. he leave her all pass day,she fells sad but yet.she stays " heat x clara
1. Chapter 1

Me: kon`chi wa! Welcome to sugar's new story! "dakara …" today's chapter is called "can't I fall in love? " and it is heatu-kun's p.m.v ‼‼

Heat: *sights* Remind me one more time .why did I have to be your friend?

Me:*stares at te sealing*hmm..*looks at him again* don't know‼

Heat:*sweat drop* sugar doesn't own anything .

Me: a new story of heat and clara hajimaroyoooooooooooooo~

Heat p.m.v:

"ok ,see you tomorrow" I closed my room door .oh for fire's sake! Here comes another-beep-in busy practice day .I am tired‼ well, not that I don't like practice but to be a prominence boy is actually…well… just imagine being forced to do whatever nagumo-sama would say and you can understand ( A/N: pity ~ how pitiful heatu-kun) .how ever being really board in my room and not being able to sleep I decided to take a small walk around the academy . I jumper from my bed , wore my shoes ( A/N: you see .heatu-kun doesn't want his tidy and clean room* totally not a boy thingy I know * to get dirty so he usually leaves his shoes near the door ) and went for a walk . I passed by diamond dust apartment and out of blue; I heard a soft voice coming from their garden. Walking on my tiptoes until I reached the garden I sighted in relief and opened the door .the voice came softer and sweeter .walking towards the figure I stopped behind a tree and listened to the voice." Constant as the stars above... Always know that you are loved….

And my love shining in you, Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true~" wait a moment I knew this voice…but I was too busy getting heart touched by the angelic voice that I didn't bother to see who is it "The lamb lies down and rests it's head ….On it's mother's downy bed… Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow …And butterfly dreams of a violet rose Dreams of a violet rose~ " I opened my eyes finally getting back to reality ( A/N: heat: ok iam tottaly not like that! Me: *pulls him away from the screen and gets back to writing) and tried to discover who it was .the voice was a girly voice so it gotta be a girl … unless suzuno-sama was singing .I laughed at my own joke… "Who is there?" the girl asked .owh crap…I was busted..i looked from behind the tree to discover a pair of sapphire-blue eyes staring right into mine…our faces were inches apart and our both faces were completely red .I can swear the girl blushed darker then my uniform! We both gasped and throw away from each other, the girl fell on the floor. I rushed to her and gave her a help standing up .as we both stood up I almost got a heart attack discovering who she was " c-c-c-c-c-clara-chan!" I yelled " o-owh heatu-kun.." she looked at me ." wh-wh-what brings you here th-this late?" my heart was pounding horribly ten times faster the before. and I can swear it skipped some beats." what do you mean why am I here? Isn't this diamond dust garden?" she raised an eyebrow " y-yeah t-t-true.." I scratched the back of my neck nervously "Are you ok? You are stumbling" she stared at me holding her right arm with her left one in front of her. "y-yeah i-iam fine " Jesus‼! What was wrong with me? ? Stumbling and not able to even look at her." Oh ,ok then…so what brings you here?" she swing her body front and back " i couldn't sleep so I wanted to take a walk around and then I heard your voice and then.." I looked at the sky " I see.." she smiled and looked at the star ..

Normal p.m.v:

Heat looked at clara then his blush as his green eyes winded .he wanted to ask her about the song but he didn't have the chance. he was speechless. ckara sat on a bench as she looked up at the sky , her mini white dress moving with the wind ,her blue hair came on her eyes so she putted it back behind her ear .she looked magical ( A/N: don't get the wrong idea! I am telling you what heat is seeing ,get it?) _beautiful_.. he thought ._wait..what am I thinking? What is wrong with me‼ I seriously am losing my mind _" j-jaa" he ran to his room .clara looked at him and titled her head to the side not understanding what is happening "ehh?" she thought

**Next morning : soccer practice**

_She looks beautiful today too..e-egh‼ what is wrong with me? i couldn't sleep last night because of what was happening ,and now iam thinking she is beautiful? _Heat scolded himself as she looked at the floor "HEAT‼!" nepper called heat's name ..wait, why was he "BAAM!" the ball was slammed to heat's face "HEAT‼" everyone ran to him "are you ok?" nagumo said "y-yeah..i just… Spaced out a little…" he explained." Hmm….. this is weird…you never space out in practice…something wrong?" nepper asked "n-no" he stood up and put on a serious look let's play..

Ta da~ hope you like it .


	2. me love him DAMARE!

Neh~ thx a lot minna-san for all of your reviews .sugar sure feels happier now ,here is the chapter 2 " me? Love him? DAMARE!"

**Japan : inazuma town . Saturday 6 p.m .clara's room**

**Clara's p.m.v:**

"we all know he is an over protective brother honey" we all laughed . If you are wondering, yes! We are now in a sleep over at my room. we are laughing at IC-chan's big brother . IQ-kun can be such an over protective brother " yeah yeah laugh as you want" IC frowned as we all chuckled .me ,rean,barra,rihhone and IC usually have a sleep over party each night . don't look at me like that ,we don't give a damn about boy's problems and how much they hate each other . .b.f.f.s. " ok ,soo lets see who turn it is now " rean smiled loking at me "clara!" she grind " ok..uum..truth?" I asked " I have one " barra said .well all looked at her "who is your crush?"

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

….

"earth to clara ,any one here?" rean raised an eyebrow at me . But of course I didn't noticed .my heart stopped beating, my hands start shiaking ,my lips start shivering ,my mind showed only one person .._Atsuishi shigeto _..oh dear…not him! Someone slapped my head to get me out of this –out of the world –state " CLARA!oi girl wake up‼" rihhone yelled .i rubbed y red cheek "ouch..what was that for?" I gave them a sad puppy face " girl you were out of the world again! It happened five times today‼" rean screamed at my face " hmm..can we say it is because of "HIM"?" IC asked, "who is his "HIM"?" I raised an eyebrow "yeah yeah , I saw her staring at him today " rean said " me too she was so out of the world ' rihhone said " iam sure it is her crush!" barra happily smirked "yeah!" the girls laughed " who on earth are you talking about?‼ I don't understand!" I stared at them " one day you will honey " rean crossed her arms " is it a gossip?" I asked the girls nodded "OH, tell me tell me tell me tell me~" I begged with puppy face .the girls laughed. they knew exactly how much I like gossips .specially love once

"mmm ,you need to answer the question first " barra smirked "what question?" I raised an eyebrow " who is your crush?" IC said "umm" I looked away felling my face getting worm and knowing exactly that it is as red as nagumo-sama's hair "come on ,tell us!" rean said .the girls looked at me with begging eyes " need to guess' I hardly managed to say " is is..gazel-sama?" rihhone asked "NO WAY!" I yelled ,they laughed " is it..nagumo-sama?" I glared at IC " you want to die today sweetty?" she gulped

" is it…IQ?" rean asked " shut the hell up no way!" I blushed " hmm..nepper?" rihhone asked "don't worry iam not stealing your curhs" I chuckled. She graped pillow and cracked my head with it while blushing dark "DAMARECLARA! YOU ARE SO DEAD‼" we all laughed at her " is it…heat?" barra smirked . my time stopped

…

…

heat?

" clara you are as red as beat!" IC pointed to my face "r-really?" I whispered looking away " so is it him?atsuishi?" rihhone said " me ? love him? DAMARE!" I yelled .of course the girls know that when I use the word "damara" iam lieing so they chuckled " heat and clara under a tree ..K .I.S.S.I-" rean's head was sent flying to the wall as I kicked a pillow at her " don't you even dare saying such a thing " I glared at her

"besides.." I sat cooling myself down again " why would I love such a boy?" here I go again .i lied to get myself out of this "baka" rihhone whispered "excuse me?" I turned to her " yeah don't look at me like that! You know just like I know and just like they know that we know you enough to know that you are in love with him , you know that!"

…

…

…

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA"

We explode in laughter . " just how many times are you planning to say it rihhone?" barra laughed " oh I don't know maybe till "she" admits thatshe loved him " we laughed again . "well..cant I fall in love?" I asked " noo ,but what you cant is not to tell us when you do!" rean smiled ." so you love him right?" barra smirked again "…well…" I blushed "maybe.." ….

There it is chapter two of our story! Hope you love it!


	3. rean x heat NANDAIO!

Heat:*anime fall* all of these…reviews…for this…story?..

Me:*chuckles* konbanwa minna-san . Welcome to chapter 3 of our story .thx for your reviews it made us really really happy~

Heat:*takes a sit position and crosses arms* talk about yourself…I hate this story

Me:*turns to him *BAD KITTY! No milk for you today!

Heat:*anime fall *b-but..iam not a kitty…

Me: I don't own anything‼! Chapter three of "Dakara… "hajimaroyo~*winks*

**Normal p.m.v: next morning: weekend " a trip to the beach"**

"let's go minna-saaaan" smiling kawai looking Clara walked down the stairs to the living room ..Everyone's eyes winded looking at her "C-C-C-Clara-nee?" IC managed to say "yeah?"clara looked behind her and turned back to them "something wrong?"

…

….

…

…

….

…

"**KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII‼‼‼‼‼!" **all chaos girls yelled envying the girl in front of them .

Clara was wearing a cream-colored long sleeved white shirt (just like school shirts) .the shirt has curly edge and a mini pink ribbon around the sleeve with a bow to the side. On top of it, she wears a mini pink sleeveless shirt with a white ribbon near the chest. The white shirt is shown beneath the pink one .and she completes it with a pink skirt and a silver-pink necklace. She also wears long white socks and a pink girly looking flat shoes (A/N: Me: I can be a good fashion designer don't you think? Heat:no‼ Me: -.-)

"oh my god you look so kawai‼!" IC jumped around her friend with puppy happy eyes "Since when you were girly clothes?" Suzuno raised an eyebrow "n-neh, Gazel-sama i-it is that..u-um" Clara blushed looking away "what? Cant a girl look cute?" Rean walked to them. She was wearing a knee length orange dress .it is strapless and there is a yellow ribbon covering the edge .she wears two puffy arm band and she wears simple flat orange shoes with yellow pompoms on them ."R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Rean‼!not you too‼!" angry-about to have a nose bleed Nagumo said while trying hard not to blush . "n-nani?" Rean blushed and looked away with a "huff-puff" face " I can wear what I want to ok?" she blushed darker "so are we going?" board looking Suzuno said "yeah" the team walked out of the academy .and to the beach

**Lets skip to the beach time: **

"**G-G-G-G-G-GIIIIIIIIRLS‼‼‼‼!" **

You don't need to ask , the girls came out wearing swimsuits again. and the boys are having a serious nose bleed….again

"d-d-d-do you seriously have to wear swimsuits each time we get here?" dark red face Nepper scolded the girls " aaah ,dah! What do you want us to wear? Gowns or something?" Rihhone crossed her arms " well..at least not bikinis" he looked away and walked to the boys trying to calm his selfdown " as saying really short clothes .where is Clara and Rean?" Suzuno raised an eyebrow "right behind ya " Rean said with a small smirk .the team turned to their friends and the boys went red again. Both girls were wearing white bikinis. Clara wore a blue one while An had an orange one (A/N : Heat:S-S-S-S-Sugar‼‼‼‼*face all red* Me: nani?*innocent smile* heat:-.- devilish angel girl…) "R-R-R-R-Rean‼‼‼ how many times I have to tell you? NO BIKINIS‼!" hair-matching face color Nagumo scolded the orange haired girl

" nani?what do you want me to wear? Long sleeves?" Rean crossed her arms "oh for god's sake just forget it!" he walked to Suzuno face all red "Heat.." Nepper raised an eyebrow at his white haired friend "Heat?" still no answer "BAKA HEATU ANSWER ME ALREADY!" Nepper yelled in his friend's ear making the other one jump in shock "n-n-n-nani?!" the teen breathed out in relief seeing it is not the third war or something .

"I called you one million times! Where is your mind" the brown haired boy knocked on his friend's forehead " n-n-nothing…." Heat rubbed his forehead . Nepper looked where Heat was looking and he saw Clara playing with the water along with her friends "hmm..i see….so the little boy finally fell in love?" Nepper grinned "wh-what?‼ n-no!" Heat blushed and looked away trying to find a subject to talk about " come on..tell me everything.." Heat glanced at his friend then sighted knowing that when Nepper wants something .he gets it . no matter how hard he tried "…fine.."

**With the girls: **

" neh,Clara~" smirking Rean walked to her friend " n-nani?" Clara looked at her knowing it won't be good since this evil smirk is there on her friend's face " you know~, everyone know that if you wanna impress your crush- " Rean coughed "Heat" and she coughed twice to cover the word the other girls giggled " you can give him a small kiss you know~" .

Clara blushed "d-d-damare" she looked at the water toying with a hair lock that fell on her face .the other girls laughed and they turned to the boys" aren't you coming?" they yelled together .they boys smiled and jumped in the water again

"neh , that was such a happy-go-lucky day" Clara chuckled as she dryied her hair with a towel " we better go now "Suzuno said grapping his bag "un"Clara nodded and she started walking along with everyone "neh,Clara-chan " bara said "hm?" Clara turned around " it is been along time" Rihhone smiled "nani?"Clara said ,rather confused " Clara-chan's piano playing.." IC said "piano..playing.." Clara stared at the sky remembering .then a small smile slide on her lips " hnnn.." she turned to her friend "lets goo' Clara walked to a music shop the boys turned around seeing the girls weren't going with them to the aliea gauken "where are you going?" IQ asked " to hear Clara-chan's piano playing desu.." IC smiled at her brother then turned back to her bff's "piano playig?" Heat said stopping and staring at the girls " hmm..lets check it out … " the boys followed the girls

The girls went to a music shop .."w..wow.."the boys said looking at the place around them "I come here from time to time..the owner is a old friend..he let me play as much as I can …he sais he likes it when I play for him.." Clara smiled " we usually come to listen to clara-chan'spiano playing " Rean smiled "can you play?clara-chan?" Clara smiled and walked to the piano "sure" "Clara-chan you know how to play the piano?" Heat asked "unn" Clara smiled and sat on the chair "ichi-ne-san" she started playing the piano. Heat's eyes sparkled as he looked at her with a huge smile "kawai…" he thought..

(clapping sound) "waah clara-chan sogoi!" IC clapped hard "arigatou" the girl bowed ." you were stiecky des…Clara-chan " Heat smiled as Clara blushed "un" she smiled closing eyes."n..neh.." Rean pulled Clara out of the shop "n-nani?" Clara was confused "um.."Rean looked at her " I ..have a secret..and I didn't talk about it ever..but I can hold it anymore" Clara stared at her friend "what is it?" Rean looked at her friend "w-well..it is a favour to ask .." Clara nodded " don't worry ,, ill help you what ever it is "Rean toke a long breath and turned to her friend

" can you help me to make heatu-kun fall in love with me?"

Heat:*mouth opened from shock*f-for god's sake…s-sugar..

Me:*stretches arms like a neko* sugar is tired..

Heat:s-sugar…wh-why?why rean –chan is in love with me?

Me: dunno*innocent smile*

Heat:*goes to emo corner * …you are evil…..

Me:*shakes head* I just like love triangles

Heat:*shakes head* you like love traingles that includes me!

Me:*nods*bingo!*anime smile*

Heat: she kills me with this innocence of hers‼!

Me:*chuckles* see you soon minna-san review and tell us what you think!jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Rean is heat's girlfriend doki!

Me:*sniffs twice* nya~ awigatow minna-san .sugar is totemo happy *sniffs* owo

Heat:*face palm* why did I have to be your friend? More better .why did you have to put me in this story

Me:because heatu-kun is totemo kawai with clara-chan

Heat:*anime fall* iam so dead

Me:*nods* too bad for you with the story

_**doki…doki…..doki…doki….doki….**_

_did….did she…did she just…._

" so ,Clara -chan..can you help me?" Rean asked with a weak smile .knowing she is being unfair to her bff . she knews exactly what her bff will do now..she will smile and tell her it is ok. She knew that she will hurt clara too she couldn't help wanted Heat so bad that she would give up her friend ship with Clara if it takes too .

"…..just leave it to me "

"hey…listen.."

"listen! I know this is sudden but I love you! Will you please go out with me ?" a dark face – watery eyes Rean said as she bowed to her secret going-to-be-boyfriend crush .Heat blinked in surprise as he stared at his teammate to believing what he is hearing ."i-eh….i..iam sorry ..this must be awkward ..you properly don't know what to day ,huh?..but I …I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer…" Rean looked at the floor now .feeling both embarrassed and sad

"uh.." Heat rubbed the back of his neck nervous and don't know what to say "w-well I "he managed to say "y-yes?" she looked at him . a worm smile slipped across his lips "well I am gladder..i know I've been hanging out with you and Clara-chan a lot these past few weeks ..but I still think that we need some time to know each other very well " Rean looked at the floor with a small smile "yeah..i guess that is true isn't it?" "u-uh..i-it is not that I dislike you or anything "Heat tried to cheer her up

" I just..didnt say you as like..the romantic interests ..w-wait..that isn't a good thing to say isn't it?..i-I didn't mean that way " Heat laughed nervously :i..i guess if you like..w-we can try going out" Rean looked at him with hope in her eyes " d..do you mean?.."her eyes started getting watery "starting from now we are boyfriend and girlfriend …that ok?" Heat winked at her .but he was rather confused when he saw her looking down while crying "w..what is wrong?" he toke a step forward putting a hand on her shoulder "…iam sorry…."she covered her mouth while crying "I cant help it…it is like a dream come true to me..iam so happy ..thank you "her face was read as tears didn't wanna stop falling.

At the end of the room, in the right corner. you can see a figure sitting on the last desk near the window . a dark blue haired girl was looking from the window . bangs covering her rested her head on her elbow which was resting at the table and she looked at the rain pooring down outside .

Heat:*eye twitches*

Me:ehe he he *sweat drop***** however..i know it is short .gomenasai .but still .cant wait to hear your comments .jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	5. a confession in the rain

Heat : I give up….

Me:give up on what?* innocent smile *

Heat:*glares* GET ME OUT OF THIS STORY‼!

Me:* puupy sad face *heatu-kun…hates my…story

Heat:owwwwh no!..please don't cry~ if you do your brother is going to-

Me:WISHUU-ONIICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Heat: iam done for.

Me:*sniffs*enjoooooooooooooooooy minna sa~n…

Heat: pray to god that ill be safe in the end*been pulled by onii-chan*

Weeks pass by….Heat and Rean now are officially a couple...they would go out on dates, help each other with soccer, and do what every single kawai couple would do . specially to the fact that Heat was like the cutest boy in the team . And Rean was the prettiest girl in the team . So yeah they got along pretty much.

**Saturday morning Heat is walking in the streets hands in pockets with a board look**

_Isn't that….Clara-chan? _Heat asked as he stared at Clara walking hands in her jacket pockets ."hey..Clara!"Clara kept looking at the floor with a gloomy look .Heat ran fast to her.

…..

"what are you doing? It is Sunday isn't it?you should be with Rean right now" Clara said while looking at Heat . they are now sitting in the park ." you are so nosy, it is not your business " Heat joked as he smiled at Clara "yeah you are right..sorry "she looked down ._what is wrong with her? _"n-no I didn't " Heat said " say.." Clara interrupted him .."have you two kissed yet?" Heat blushed

"h-haaah? N-no! why would you ask that?!" she chuckled "that is no good! ..she is shy ,so you gotta take the lead " she looked at him "well , that is easy for you to say but believe it or not this is the first time I go out with a girl " Clara looked away with a small o-ouwh "you can warm up with ..me .."she looked at him

" consider it a practice kiss...what do you say?" she smiled "u-uu-uh wh-what?" he stared at her " you can just pretend like kissing Rean ..we look alike after all.." her bangs covered her eyes .he didn't seem so sure cause if he does that. He would both : broke rean's heart and confess to clara that he loves her. Heat leaned in closer and closer as his bangs covered his face . their faces were inches apart ..

Clara's p.m.v

Heat got closer to me..our noses touched..i felt my heart was beating two-no-one thousand times faster then normal . our lips were inches away ,then I realized what I was doing . ..i was un fair to my B.F.F rean..

"u-uh!" I putted a hand on his cheek pushing his face away gently "g-good! Lets stop there . " I faked a smile closing my sadness-full eyes " it is just a worm up kiss so can't actually go on throw it of course "

"u-uuh.." Heat said confused "what is with that face? Did you really wanna kiss me?" I asked "u-uuoh , why would I wanna kiss you ,are you crazy?" Heat smiled at me

_of course you won't…_

normal p.m.v

" I give you 60 out of a 100" Clara smiled at him "whatever" Heat stood up putting hands in pockets " see you later" Clara said as she waved to heat then ran away fast " see ya~" Heat looked at the ground _u..uhh…yeah…_Heat walked away

….

**a date between Heat and Rean :**

"h-hey , atsuishi " Rean blushed and looked at the ice cream she was holding . "yeah?" Heat looked at him " i-I just wanted to try calling you by your first name " Rean blushed and looked away "i..is that bad?" she looked at the floor with a sad face " no way , of course it isn't " Heat smiled " it isn't strange?" Rean looked at him with a smile on her face " not at all , I call Clara by her first-uuh" Heat looked at the floor knowing that Rean heard about their worm-up almost kiss .Rean did the same too "i..iam to normal..i need to get over it "Rean looked at him with a smile while closing her eyes " n-not like that rean-chan" Heat tried cheering her up " it is not a reason for you to be formal , right? Call me An " the orange haired girl cheered " alright then …An it is.." he smiled nervously . Rean chuckled then looked at the floor with a blush on her face .

…

"well..iam off" Rean smiled and waved to Heat from in front of her room . Heat smiled, kissed her forehead and went to his room . till he saw the cat of Clara standing in the front door staring at the rain "

"n-naa-chan?what are you doing? Where is Clara?" the cat start running in the rain "w-wait!" the white haired boy ran after the cat with a worried face "wait , hold on a sec!" he was out of breath right now

As he was running, he raised his face a little to the street seeing what is in front of him and there she was. Standing in the rain-soaking wet. He ran to her "CLARA!" he called .the dark blue haired girl turned around and looked at him winding her eyes "tell me what is wrong" he ordered her with worried eyes .of course he was worried! The girl was standing in the rain in like 8 p.m in the night for crying out loud!"nothing wrong. What about you? Aren't you on a date with Rean?" she asked .a bit sadness came with her last words "aren't you completely wet..."he looked at her wet clothes and how rain drops kept running on her head. she looked at the floor .he walked to her planning to take off his jeans jacket and place it on her shoulders but she stopped him from the first step he toke "don't come‼" she ordered as he stopped with a shocked face "don't come… please…"She whispered . but she soon rejected what she said remembering her B.F .F and she shocked her head to the side and moved a couple of steps backwards "you should only be thinking about Rean"she added with a nervous voice . "you're her boyfriend after all" she hugged her arms feeling cold as she looked at the other side . "that doesn't matter now does it?" the white haired teen walked to her "youll catch a cold-" "YOU CANT‼" Clara pushed him away from her with all the force she had " YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said squeezing her eyes bright shut and she looked at the floor feeling pain on her heart "don't worry about me anymore" she moved her whole body to the other side "Clara‼!" he moved to her trying to wrap his arms around her but she yelled at him" stop it!" she hit his hand and she walked away but he managed to hold her by the wrist "oi"he said and he looked at her anger felling his eyes and she kept straggling trying to get away from his grip "stop it!" she ordered but he didn't leave her alone and it ended up with her standing in the rain with him rapping his arms around her from behind..

she covered her face and started crying "don't be nice to me….because .."she sobbed "iam a baka…and I can misunderstand it.." she cried out .they kept this situation for some time "if I confessed to you "Clara braked the silence " and I was rejected..i thought we wont be friends anymore it that happened.." she start sniffing "but if you loved me back and we start dating….i would break my friend's heart and she will be miserable.." she baited her lower lip "and so I gave up on you!" she finally said while more tears were covering her face

"I thought it wont hurt anyone that way…but on the end….i hurt my self a lot..and I feel pain a lot.." she said "Clara..i-" Heat said still hugging the little girl "Atsuishi…" for the first name Clara called the white haired boy by his first name "iam ..**Kurakake Clara**..iam not my friend...and iam not your girlfriend.."she managed to get away from him as she looked at him with a sad face "it is too late.."she completed he winded his eyes in shock.."bye-bye" she walked away

Me:….atsuishi?

Heat:*raise an eyebrow*since when you call me by my first name?

Me: neeeh just wanted to try it **innocent smile**

Heat:*hits head on the wall* I hate this story..i hate my self..i hate the worl..i hate my life..

Me:*sweat drop* I will uplod another chapter soon . hope you like it .pelase review jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	6. finally togetheris there a complete?

Me: ok I give up..i cant wait to see what you think so here is te other chapter!  
heat:*face palm*

…..

**Next day: aliea gaulen "end of the school day"**  
"so what do you want to talk with me about?" the little orange haired girl known as rean said while closing her eyes and giving heat a weak smile then she blushed a little while opening her eyes and looking at the floor "it is just like a tv show…"she explained looking from the window "an empty class room.. boy and girl being all alone after school …first they talk .then they kiss " she blushed " rean… …"heat said looking sadly at her "I ..thought we were using our first names now.." she whispered sadly trying to calm herself down "i.."heat looked at the floor "you know..i've been thinking about this since a lot of time…. How I wasn't supposed to lose my BF.F.…"heat looked at her "I knew she had her eyes on you…and I knew she was In love with you...just like I was…but even thought I knew…I didn't think of her feelings at all..i asked her to help me...so that I can get closer to you"

*Flash back *  
"s-so..can you?" rean said with a small holes smile. her B.F.F clara was really shocked as she felt pain going all over her body. But she didn't want her sister-like friend to be sad so she faked a huge smile and she putted a finger on her lips telling her sister to keep it silence "shhh" she said as her firend followed her with the same move "shhh" she replayed..  
*end of flash back*

"it is ok!" rean turned to heat as tears filling her pale face "I can try to be more like clara if you like" she said as more emotions start to fell her words knwing that heat actually loved clara "iam kinda shy but I can start to be more outgoing if you can! Just wait some time "she whispered

The next room:  
"shhhh" clara whispered as tears were filling the whole of her face and her eyes were so puffy and red .her finger was placed on her shivering lips

Back to them :  
"ill get my hair long ..ill learn to look cute and act girly...i'd do anything you like but please! let us stay together " she cried "no.."he answered with a sad tone ,she winded her eyes

The next room:  
clara held her head as tears were down like a waterfall and she was about to cut all her hair down from the pain she felt

Back to them:  
"no..that is terrible ..i would never ask you that…"heat explained to her "I don't wanna leave you here heat…" rean said.."I still love you.." she confessed ."I' am sorry…" he looked down to the other side .rean walked to him ,putted her hands on his chest and kissed him fully on the lips as her bangs covered her eyes. then she walked away out of the class leaving a really shocked heat behind .

**Later:**

Heat stood in the garden with sadness on his face then he noticed that rean was in front of him .he frowned "iam sorry..i did something terrible.. even know I had you ..i was always thinking about someone else…by the time I realized what I felt…it was too late" he was sadly looking at the floor "I kept quiet ..and I never tell you ….because I …. "he was to annoyed and he looked away " I wasn't In love with you…it was calra who I was In love with….iam sorry.." he whispered "heat..."his face showed shock...wait. it wasn't rean. It was clara !‼! then why?"clara‼!.." she ran to him and throw herself in his arms while crying her eyes out "wait…what are you doing here?a-and ..what happened to you hair?" he pointed to her hair which had the same hair cut as rean with her bangs let down on her forehead .clara sobbed hard "she ..sh-she told me..t-to come here..rean cheered me up. .she said not to run away and to come here and confess my feelings.." she covered her face with her hands .."she told me she was hurt and..and she wouldn't mind if I was with you...cause at least...one of us will be happy…I didnt mean to fall in love with you ..i didn't mean to hurt her…but she told me it was too late…a-and I couldn't..h-help but..t-to feel guilty and..a-and now…now ..i want everything to be clear…* she looked up at him and stood still " I want this to come to an end…I want to finally confess…and leave all the past to the ned.." heat loked at her" ..I wanted to tell you finally…that I .."she looked at him "atsuishi shigeto… ….. I love you"

Me:hmm..it depends on your reviews..if there were some cheerful once

Heat:we will make an extra chapter

Me that is my kitty-cat

Heat:*face palm*


End file.
